1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicular antennas and more particularly to a removable antenna mounting assembly for antennas adapted to receive and transmit higher-frequency signals, such as cellular telephone signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mobile cellular telephone service is becoming exceedingly popular and is very much in demand. Since cellular telephones operate in a frequency band considerably higher than the normal AM/FM radio, separate cellular telephone antennas must be installed on vehicles. Oftentimes, the antenna installation is on the trunk lid of the vehicle. Initially, the existence of the cellular antenna on a vehicle was a status symbol but it is now considered a pretentious display that is to be avoided by those in the service industry. Automobile owners dislike the unsightly objects extending from their vehicles and the need for multiple feed cable holes in the vehicle's exterior for body mounted antennas. In addition, cellular telephones are common targets for thieves, and the cellular antenna is literally a flag directing potential thieves to the desired vehicles.
It is desirable to remove the antenna into the trunk of vehicle so as to leave the vehicle's lines clean and streamline when the transmit/receive device is not in use. Removable antennas are also desirable since the antennas, if they are not retractable, are commonly damaged when the vehicle passes through a car wash.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a device to secure trunk mounted antenna on the vehicle with the capability of the antenna being quickly and easily removed and stored in the trunk of the vehicle when desired.